Only Echoes
by Czar Obezyanka
Summary: The year is 1978, Severus is on hols at Blackpool. Before entering into his final year of Hogwarts he goes there for rest and relaxation. While there he meets a girl who seems to know him more then anyone. Well this be a holiday he will always remember?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, they belong to the beautiful mind of J. however the story is my own.

Title: Only Echoes

The smell of salty air and sound of waves lapping the poles of the North Pier. Severus stood staring out to sea, watching the sun set over the waves. It was an incredible view and he loved standing in the exact same spot every day over summer watching the sun set.

When he was sixteen, Severus Snape decided to spend his summer holidays away from his parents. He couldn't take their arguing any longer and with how much he had dealt with by the marauders he needed to go to someplace where he could be on his own, even if it was amongst cheery holiday makers.

Now at eighteen and entering his final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this was going to be his last summer at Blackpool, as after school he was going to find a job and start to map out his life.

Walking back to the street, he passed fishermen, children running with ice creams and mothers scolding them. Couples leaning into each other also watching the sunset.  
He detested seeing couples, ever since he found out that Lily Evans and James Potter became an item. It made him think he wasn't worthy of anyone, he had known Lily ever since they were kids and he had feelings for her but he made a mistake and it cost him to ever have a chance with her.

It seemed ever since Lily and James got together, the marauders (especially James) enjoyed taunting him even more. Like they would rub the relationship in his face. Whenever he was nearby in the courtyard of school or along the corridors and hallways he would see them Lily and James would be there. One evening Severus was doing prefect rounds of the castle and came across the couple hugging. James looked at Severus over Lily's shoulder as the couple hugged. Grinning at Severus, James leaned back from the hug and he bent forward planting a kiss on Lily's lips.

A feeling of jealousy swelled inside of Severus' mind and he couldn't wait to get away from them and that place.

Now all he wanted to do was relax and forget about his parents, the Marauders and Lily Evans.

As he strolled along the streets, he felt his stomach growl. Stepping into a small takeaway cafe, he walked to the counter, looking over the chalkboard that hung on the wall. What did he feel like to eat? The menu had a few choices, fish and chips or shepherd's pie. Finally after a few moments of thinking he ordered Jellied Eel, with steak and kidney pie served with mashed potatoes.

He paid for his meal and sat at a small table in the far corner of the shop. Reaching inside his book bag which he carried everywhere with him, he pulled out an exercise book. Taking from the bag a pen he started going over his potions book, not just any potions book, his own book where he created potions and spells. He inscribed in the front "This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince" it was a private joke he kept to himself. In case anyone found it.

As he was making notes and stabbing his fork into the jellied eels. Chewing contently, he started jotting ideas. When he heard the door open. A female with bushy brown hair entered the take away. A book bag slung over her shoulder and a rucksack. Severus ran his eyes over the figure, her back facing towards him. His eyes kept going to her hair, it was extremely bushy.

"_No muggle born would have naturally or artificially have hair that bushy. She must be a witch although I never seen her before_." Severus thought.

The girl got her order and she was looking for a place to sit, he didn't know what possessed him but he smiled a shy smile and pointed to the sit across from him.

Returning his smile and sitting herself in the chair opposite him, she placed her meal on the table and took off her book bag and placing it on the floor beside her.

Quickly he placed his pen and exercise book back into his bag. "Hello it's a nice evening isn't it?" He started off slowly.

The girl started to eat her shepherd's pie and after swallowing her first mouthful, she replied "Oh it is indeed. Thank you for letting me sit with you."

"Oh that is okay, it's nice to have company. Are you a local?"

"Oh um," she paused as if to collect her thoughts. "No I'm a tourist, it is summer after all and Blackpool is best known for it's seaside. I just in fact arrived, I caught a train from Kings Cross station and just arrived at Blackpool North station. It's the first time I ever been on my own for a holiday. So I thought make the most of it before I find a job, I just finished high school."

She started to eat her meal.

"That is a long journey, I arrived two days earlier. I love Blackpool, it's such a nice place. Especially at this time of year. I have stayed here for two summers, this making my third. Where abouts are you from?" Severus asked continuing the conversation.

"Oxfordshire and you? Where do you come from?"

"I am from Spinner's End." He replied, biting into his steak and kidney pie. After a moment of silence as the pair ate. Severus thought of a question, it would be risky, he barely knew this girl yet he started to feel comfortable sitting with her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Severus questioned.

Shaking her head in answer "I didn't think of accommodation. Do you have any suggestions there is so many hotels, rooms above pubs or bed and breakfasts."

"Well I am staying at the White Moon Hotel. There is eight rooms, and they have a small bar on the ground floor. It's cheap and you get the essentials, you know a bed and an en-suite."

"I know I have only meet you, but I hope you don't mind if I tag along with you. I have never been here before. It would be nice to have some company while I'm here. Am I being to forward?"

Severus sat in shock, a female wanted to hang with him. What could he say, he was a proper gentlemen and she indeed did look like she needed a guide.

Giving a little cough, he answered "No you are not being forward and yes, I will be happy to show you around. Oh before we go I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Severus Snape." He was expecting her to laugh at his strange name however she stood up extending her hand.

* * *

"Hi Severus, my name is Hermione Granger."

* * *

*~*

* * *

Hi guys this is my first chapter of Only Echoes, I enjoyed writing the first chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it too.

I first must apologise for my grammar, it is terrible so I'm sorry. Also I did some research on Blackpool. I have never been to Blackpool but I have researched tidbits that I hope will not offend anyone from Blackpool.

I also have to add "White Moon Hotel" is an actual hotel in Blackpool and I thought it was a cool name for a hotel and it also looks like a nice place to stay.

It would be nice if you can review. As I can't wait to start on the next chapter.

Czar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The pair having just met and introduced themselves walked out of the takeaway cafe and walked the streets. The warm air circulated the couple as they walked in comfortable silence.

Severus took glances at his new companion, she was an average height, a lot shorter to him in comparison. He saw she had a serious look on her face as if something was troubling her.

"Would you like me to carry your rucksack?" he offered breaking the silence.

This question pulled Hermione from her thoughts and her features changed in to a grin. "Do I trust you enough? thats the question. I just met you, would you run off with my clothing?"

"I was just offering besides where is the logic in me wanting your clothes for?" he answered in a serious voice.

Hermione giggled. "I was just teasing you, of course you can carry my rucksack it's kind of heavy."

She stopped and took off the book bag from her shoulder, placing it on the ground by her feet. Slipping her arms out of the lemon coloured rucksack's straps she handed it over to Severus.

They continued to walk through the streets until they stood outside a brick building which had a large dormer window jutting out. Walking up the steps, Severus opened the door letting Hermione in first.

He followed behind and spotting the bolding middle aged man with glasses, he was standing in the front room of the hotel.

"Hello Mr Dickinson, I was wondering if there is any rooms vacant?" Severus asked.

The man peered over his glasses, eyeing Hermione. Turning his attention back to Severus he gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Mr Snape, there is no rooms left."

Hermione gave a sigh "I'll just find a room above one of the pubs."

"Love, I am sorry but since it's the summer season for Blackpool, there is a major chance that all accommodation would be taken. I'll tell you what. If Mr Snape doesn't mind I'll bring a camp bed to his room."

She looked at Severus, and it seemed she was pleading with him to accept the idea. Severus felt complied to accept the offer of Mr Dickinson. He knew how hard it was to find a room anywhere at this late stage. He forgot the possibility that the places would be taken.

"It would cost an extra six pounds for every night she stays with you." Said Mr Dickinson.

"It's agreed with." Reaching into his pocket for his wallet to pay.

Mr Dickinson halted Severus. "There is no need to pay now, I'll add it to your tab."

A smile of appreciation from both Severus and Hermione, made Mr Dickinson happy. He did like Severus, even if the boy was a little strange. The girl didn't seem to be the type to hang around the boy, however it was the couple's business.

"I'll bring the camp bed to your room in fifteen minutes." He called after the couple as they left the room.

Leading the way he went down the hallway at the far end of the building. He stopped and turned to his left. On the door was the number 3. Pushing the key into the lock, he unlocked the door and pushed it opened.

Hermione followed Severus into the room. It was just as Severus had said, very basic. There was a double bed, with a bedside table which had a lamp. There was a small battered cupboard in the corner, beside it was a chair. Against a wall was a counter which had a kettle, two cups and saucers with sachets of sugar, coffee and teabags. Also on the counter was a TV. The TV had large knobs and a button to push it on or off.

Severus walked to the cupboard, and started to push his clothes to one side. "Here you can place your clothes on the other side. I am going to have a shower." He took the rucksack off and placed it on the bed.

Hermione walked to the cupboard and put her clothing away. Severus went into the bathroom which adjoined their room.

Feeling thirsty Hermione looked into the small fridge which was under the counter inside was a small jug of milk, with a plastic jug of water and glasses.

Deciding on a glass of water, she reached for the jug. A sharp knock at the door altered her that Mr Dickinson was with the camp bed.

She opened the door and held it open as he carried it in. Behind him was a short, over weight woman carrying the bedding. "Come on Wilbur, place the bed by the window." The woman ordered.

"Yes dear heart. I am just going to set it up, please bear with me." He answered his wife.

He unfolded the stretcher and locked it in place. It looked like a pallet with the legs making an X at each end.

"A good bed this, was used during the raids of the Jerry's. It's more of an army bed then a camp bed." Said the woman as she now took over, making up the bed. "Now if your cold I'll place this blanket beside your bed. Here is your pillow and Welcome to White Moon Hotel. If you need anything please come to the front room, my name is Mildred by the way." She gushed.

Meekly Hermione gave her word of thanks and the couple left her alone while she waited for Severus to exit the bathroom. Deciding the room was a little stuffy, she opened the window and drew the curtain.

She opened the cupboard again and pulled out a night dress, it was thin material with no sleeves.  
Taking her own clothes off she pulled the gown over her head and her pushed her arms through the arm holes. Grabbing the brush she combed through her tangled bushy hair.

Severus finally came out, wearing pajama bottoms and wiping his chin length black hair with a guest towel. He slung it over the back of the chair.

_~_

This was a very easy chapter to write. :) I hope you like it.

Again please feel free to write a review, to let me know your thoughts. I apologise for my grammar also.

I am unsure if there was a Mr Dickinson who ran the hotel at that period lol.

Fanfiction is driving me crazy when I upload.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Glancing over the room. He sat on the edge of the double bed.

"I see your bed is made. It looks a little uncomfortable." Severus noticed.

"Oh it's alright, I have slept in far worse places then this." She admitted.

"Okay well, how about we watch some telly, I think "Are you being served?" is about to begin."

He pushed the on button and turned the knob to the channel BBC2. It was a dull bright color, but the picture was perfect. The credits for "Dad's Army" had finished rolling and it went to an ad break for shampoo.

She stood there not knowing where to sit. "Why don't you sit on the bed with me. I will not bite." He suggested. _"Why did I say that, you barely know her. Yet you not only accepted to have her stay with you, you are now offering for her to sit beside you. Your going to forward Severus Snape. She isn't interested in you so don't try anything." _He chastised himself mentally.

To his surprise she climbed on the bed and laid beside him, propping her back up against a pillow.

The familiar sound of change and a till sounded the beginning of "Are you being served?"

Severus heard a soft, mimicking voice "Ground floor, perfumery, stationary and leather goods. Wigs and haberdashery kitchenware and food going up. First floor, telephones, gents ready made suits, shirts, socks, ties, hats, underwear and shoes going up."

He felt the edge of his lips twitch into a smile. "You like this show?"

"Huh hum, Yeah it's not bad. The tune is catchy. I think it's funny, I mean Mrs Slocombe and her pussy that's funny. Also Mr Humphries' gay tenancies."

"And Mr Grainger is your grandfather?" He grinned.

"No he is not." Giggled Hermione in return.

They sat watching the show, until the credit's rolled.

"That was good, Hermione can I ask you some questions?" Inquired Severus.

Her expression went into shock, which she promptly set it straight. "Please go ask." She cleared her throat.

"Well when I was in the shower. I went over our conversation in my mind. You said you were from Oxfordshire, except you said that you arrived at Blackpool from Kings Cross station. How did you get to Kings Cross Station?"

"Well I actually go to a Public school in London. A Public all girls school. I thought you wanted to know where I originate from."

"I see, so you finished your schooling last week too?"

Hermione nodded in her answer. "Where did you go to school? May I ask?"

"_What do I tell her, I am sure she is a witch, there is something about her. Yet she said she went to a public all girls school. Which is a possibility that she went to Beauxbatons. Although she claims she went to London which doesn't have a wizardry school." _He thought.

"I got to a mix Public school in Scotland."

"I see." Hermione simply answered. "It's getting late, I think it is time for bed. You said your going to show me around tomorrow, so we need a lot of rest."

She hopped off the bed. "Do you want me to turn the telly off?" she asked as she switched on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Yes please."

Turing the telly off, she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. Chugging it down and putting it on the counter. She made her way to the army bed. "I hope you have a good sleep Severus good night." Laying down with the top sheet over her.

He watched her turn her back towards him. "Good night Hermione." He whispered while he switched the lamp off.

Settling into his bed, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_~_

He found himself standing on the platform by a desk, facing a classroom of children, obviously first years. He was in the dungeon classroom, cauldrons bubbling on top of desk tops. This Severus recoginised as the potions classroom at Hogwarts.

It was as if he were the teacher and he was grilling questions to one particular boy, a boy whom looked just like James Potter. The boy didn't have Potter's eyes, they were Lily's own bright green. The boy seemed to cower a little, yet seemed defiant. "Where does a Bezoar come from?" Severus pushed. He wanted to embarasses this boy, just like James embarassed him in front of their classmates at school.

There was one brown and bushy haired child. Whom was raising her hand up she was out of her seat, stretching her arm up along with her fingers. Her arm now waving a little. Every question he grilled the boy, the girl gasped and made little grunting noises as if she was about to burst out the answers.

Turning his attention, to the girl Severus barked "Sit down". The girl looked shocked, he saw tears well in her eyes.

The dream seemed disturbing. He woke up and sat in bed. Hearing the disance sound of the chimes sound five times from the grandfather clock in the hallway, he knew it was about to dawn. The only other noise he could hear was a gentle snore from the army bed.

_~_

I guess the chapters are writing itself. LOL. I read over the first chapter and I saw a few spelling mistakes which I tried to correct with Fanfiction edit, but it seems it's not updated. Again an apology for my grammar.

Also the dream scene is obviously from the PS/SS chapter. I can't recall much from this scene but I remember Hermione bursting to answer and Severus told her to sit down.

I believe in the UK a Public school is the title given for a private school. Such as Hogwarts.

While a Private school is an average school. Hard to explain but I'm sure you get it lol.

Thanking you nothingwritten for you sweet review, it put a smile on my face.

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. Please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Waking up to the sound of the telly sprouting out the lastest news. Hermione slowly sat up on the army bed. She spotted the figure sitting on the double bed, he was fully dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, leaning his head against the headboard.

"Good morning, what is the time?" she asked yawning.

Turning his head, he studied the girl, whose bushy hair was just as wild even after sleep. Tired brown eyes locked on to his. "It's seven in the morning. Would you like to have a shower before we head out for today?"

Nodding she got up from the army bed and pulled up the sheet. Walking to the cupboard she grabbed a pair of tights, a thigh length shirt and socks. While holding with her fingers a drawstring bag which was her toiletries. "I will not take long." She called over her shoulder, shutting the en-suite door behind her.

Severus sat staring at the telly, his thoughts turned to his dream. It wasn't like his personality to humliate anyone but it felt real, right down to the smells of the potion room. He didn't want to dwell on it so he focused on showing this girl around. He could take her to Pleasure Beach but it would be an obvious choice. Thinking of other options he knew he need to get to know her, what was the point of sharing a room when he knew nothing about her. There was still he had doubts on wither she was a witch or a muggle.

He heard the door open and from the steam of the shower, she emerged fully dressed. Her sky blue tights, was half hidden by the yellow thigh length blouse. The wild hair was slicked by the water, but it was only a matter of time that it will become a bushy mess once it was dry.

She walked to the chair by the cupboard and started to work on her footwear. "Did I take a long time?"

"No, not long at all. I thought I'll show you the zoo then maybe we can catch a tram to the North Pier and after go to a play at the play house on the peir."

A grin settled on her lips. "Sounds like a plan. Lets go to breakfast."

He getting up from the bed he walked over to the door, holding it for Hermione to exit. Grabbing the key from the counter he placed it in his pocket and promptly locked the door as he himself exited.

They walked down the hall, past the front room that doubled as the reception and saw a gossiping Mildred talking to a very disinterested customer.

The couple briskly walked out the entrance and down the street.

It was again to the same take away cafe were they meet that they dined for breakfast. Going back to the table that they sat at the previous night.

"What would you like? I'll order and pay." Severus answered.

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable at the idea, however she strighten herself and agreed. "Well, I'll just have marmalade on toast and some lady grey tea."

He walked up to the woman behind the counter. "Hi there, can I please get two slices of toast with marmalade, a pot of lady grey tea with two cups, and black pudding, with fried bread and eggs."

Handing over the money he went back to the table.

Sitting in the same position he was the night before, "Here we are, lets ask each other questions I would like to get to know you. Maybe find out something interesting before breakfast comes."

A quick nod in agreement, Severus continued "Alright, what would you like to do after summer?"

"I would like to go to university and study law. However I am not sure yet."

"I see and do you have any siblings?"

"No, I am an only child. I have longed for a sibling but I guess I am happy to be an only child. Do you have siblings, Severus?"

A grimace fell on his features. "No I don't, which is a good thing in my family."

"I see, you don't have a happy life in your family?" She asked.

"Actually no, my parents always bicker. I think at times, I was an accident and that I have ruined their lifestyle. I am in the way for them. That is why I am glad that I go to school in Scotland. I have a good education although I don't like some of my classmates. They are dunderheads that think they are kings of the school." He answered bitterly.

The woman of the shop came with their breakfast. Both thanking the lady as she moved back behind the counter.

"I am sorry to hear that, you are bullied at school?" Hermione asked as she poured the tea into her cup.

"I really don't want to think of them. I am sorry I bought them up but I don't think they are worthy. What is the most interesting thing you ever done?"

"Oh I think it would be, when I went to France with my parents a few summers ago, when I was thirteen. It is a beautiful place, we went to the Lovure and Museum D'Orsay. We also went to Moulin Rouge which is in the redlight district of Paris."

"That would have been fun." He chuckled as he cutted up the blood sausage.

"What attracts you to Blackpool?" This was asked while she spread the maramalade on her toast.

"Well, I like the crowds, believe it or not. It's cause I can blend in and know one bothers me. The attractions are great and it is a place for me to relax."

"This may sound forward but how do you pay for your holiday? Are your parents rich?" Hermione asked.

He coughed a little on his tea and replied "I actually write articles, in my spare time and I am very fortunate that they have been published."

Her face gave an impressed expression. "What do you write about? What publications?"

"Well I write theroies of science. Mainly to do with chemicals etc. The magazines are not in Britain unfortunatly." Severus lied.

Nodding in understanding, Hermione finished her cup of Lady Grey and finished of the slice of toast.

While Severus finished eating his eggs. Together enjoying their breaksfast in great company.

_~_

Hi guys, this is the fourth chapter and I wrote this around 12:00am. I think it is an alright chapter.

I looked through my previous chapters and I need to edit it. Last chapter I typed New Moon instead of White Moon. (Thanks to listening to Nutty Madam 3575's excitement of New Moon. That is what I get for listening to her videos and typing at the same time.)

If Fanfiction will not let me edit the chapters I am going to have to reload them myself after I edit.

So those that have my story on alert please don't be alarmed if you see "Chapter No?" is now uploaded. It's just me editing it.

Thanks again for those that have reviewed. I am going to work on the next chapter tomorrow.

Hope you all have a lovely day.

Czar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

The baby kangeroo poked it's head out of it's mother's pouch. Causing the oohs and arrs from the crowd that gathered to gawk at the creatures. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to read the plaque, "The red kangeroo, (Marcorpus Rufus) is found in the northern parts of Australia. These animals are a staple food of the Australian Aboriginies..."

Severus stood behind her looking over her shoulder at the jumping creature. He leaned a little too close as he smelt the soft feminine scent of musk. It was barely there but the smell suited her.

"What an interesting creature." She glanced at the zoo map in her hands. "Oh we are near the entrance."her lower lip jutting out into a pout. "Let's have our late lunch? Then we can walk to the tram? I want to sit on the top deck." She garbled incoherently. Grabbing his arm she pulled him to the Zoo's eatery.

As Hermione had suggested, they had lunched and went to the tram.

Walking up the spiral stairs of the green and cream double deck tram, Severus sat beside Hermione who was enjoying the sights of the people and the beach as the tram headed to the North Pier.

"The zoo was brilliant, I didn't know there is such fascinating animals out there. So we are now going to watch the sunset? Is it nice?" She asked.

"Well yes, but it is up to you, see the sun is about to set, I hope we can get my favourite spot."

The tram stopped at the North Pier. They both got off, Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and directed her to his favourite spot. They passed the fishermen, the children and couples. Here it was the sun setting over the water.

Hermione gasped, it was indeed beautiful, a natural beauty showing for the world. She felt her fingers being let go as Severus leaned against the railing. She studied the young man standing next to her. His hair was still the same length, it wasn't greasy, he still had a hooked nose and she noticed his teeth were starting to go to an off white colour. She knew within time his teeth were going to be a disgusting yellow. At least she noted his skin was a soft beige, yet she also knew that his colouring would turn into a deathly pale sheen. It seemed that over the years he would deliberately make himself unattractive.

"What do you like about the sea?" she asked breaking the silence.

"The sea brings comfort, and the waves they talk. The sunshines on the water as it gently sets. You can see the face of mother nature when you look at the sun. Your soul forgets everything as you wake from the dreams of life's worries. For the joy lifts your heart, and your soul sees the wisdom of life, and beauty." He replied.

Hermione's eyes widen, "_He is very thought provking and poetic. I have never thought he would speak like this." _She found herself breathing heavy as he leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"Indescribable beauty." He ended whispering. Turning his face back towards the sea.

"_Even after all these years his voice can leave anyone quiver in fear or pleasure." _A flustered Hermione thought.

The sun was now below the water's edge. Severus clasped his hand with Hermione's as they walked towards the pier's theatre.

_~_

Hey guys, it's me. I edited the chapters to the best of my ability. However friends I know this is a short chapter. I have had some family troubles over the past three nights and tonight I felt up to writing but I had a bit of writer's block.

Oh if anyone is a huge Rickman fan. Name the film the quote about the sea came from?  
I had to alter it a little bit but I got goosepimples when I first heard him say the line. Here is a hint, the title character would be regarded as a healiing wizard in the muggle world. Who was involved in propaganda of a famous royal couple which led to his demise and premature death along with the premature deaths of the family he served. :)

That's to easy now lol.

I'll writer a long chapter I promise. Thank you all for your reviews, I will answer you all individually within good time.

Goodnight dear readers.

Czar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The curtains came to a close after the actors took their bows. Severus' hands started to ache from clapping along with the audience. He rarely clapped and now his hands stung.

"That was a great lot of one act plays." Hermione spoke appreciatively as they started to file in to the lobby.

"Oh I thought that one were the rates collector getting scared out of the house was clever."

"Yes it was good. I laughed when the it turned out the neighbour was the "dead" wife and the husband wasn't paying the bills."

They walked out onto the pier again, the night sky hung over head. They walked side by side as they came to the street. "I actually like pantomimes at Christmas, I don't mind one acts" Severus replied, he looked at his watch by the street lamp. "Well it's nine-thirty do you want to go to the pub for a drink?"

"Sure, maybe a drink or two will end the night perfectly." Hermione answered.

Walking along the streets they found they were a street away from their room, getting to a corner they walked inside of the pub.

The barscene had tourists and locals mingling, a radio was playing by the bar.

Hermione held onto the hem of Severus poloshirt as they made their way to the bar. The bar man behind acknowledged the pair "What can I get you both?"

"I'll have a pint of larger and she will have..." Severus paused.

"I'll have vodka with orange juice." She cut him off.

The barman poured their drinks and Severus paid again for them.

Hermione found a table in the back corner. Sitting across from Severus she start to sip her drink.

"It was a pleasant day. Thanks for taking me out."

"My pleasure, it's great to have company. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

Severus took a sip of his larger, his tongue flickered out to lick the froth from the corners of his lips.

"You seemed relax today, are you always this um enthuastic?"

"No not really, I have a very serious side and I study a lot. I came top of my year." She replied.

Taking another mouthful of larger he started to wonder about her personal life. They mainly discussed about his life but she seemed to have skipped around her life.

"Do you have a boyfriend, back home?"

With down cast eyes Hermione grabbed her drink, tossed her head back and she drowned the contents. Feeling the warmth and bitterness of the vodka and orange juice.

"I..I..I think I'll get another one of these." she stuttered as she rose from her seat.

Feeling alarmed by the reaction Severus grabbed Hermione's hand. "I am sorry if that question caused you any problems."

"No its just, please let me get another one of my drinks and I'll answer your question." She answered twisting her hand out of his grasp.

He watched her go back to the bar, watching her get her drink. The barman took her order and instead of one drink she got two. Standing at the bar she sculled one and then returned to Severus at the table.

Placing the other drink on the table, she grabbed Severus's hand as she sat down.

"Hermione, please you don't have to answer."

"Please let the drink sink in, Severus." She held Severus' hand curling her fingers between his. Bringing the back of his hand to the side of her cheek.

He noted that Hermione was starting to get drunk. She couldn't handle her alcohol and here she was holding his hand in such an intimate situation.

The room seemed to not exisit, leaning close to his face, he could smell her alcoholic breath. "Severus, your a great guy. You truly are last night you hardly knew me and now here we are in a bar getting drunk. I have never done this with my friends, my close friends anyway. In answer to your question. I did have a boyfriend we are what you would call in a hiatus relationship. Meaning that he has gone back to the other.." She pulled back and made quotation makes with her fingers "woman" "Severus I have been told that I, Hermione Jean Granger am a shit shag. I am useless in bed compared to the whore known as Lavender. Oh I know that she sleeps around and granted she was my ex-boyfriend's first but how dare he compare me with that waste of body parts."

Severus stared at this girl who now transformed from a bubbly girl to a depressed bitter woman.

"Well I guess he didn't mean it. If he only slept with her and you then what has he really got to compare. I have never slept with anyone so I don't really know how to answer you."

She glared at him "Oh he did mean it, if he didn't mean it then he would be with me. It's funny really Severus." Hermione placed her hand on his cheek. "He was my second too. I lost my virginity to an honorable man. Treated me like a princess it was short lived though and it's like the pot calling the kettle black, my ex is a dud compared to the guy I was with."

They sat in silence again, finishing their drinks they headed back to their room at the hotel. Severus being the one stabling her as they entered their room.

"Your to drunk to change, how about you just go lay on the army bed." Severus led her over to the bed.

"Wait Severus I need to wee. Help me to take my tights off." She swayed a little. "Now hold me while I pull them off."

He held onto her shoulders as she start to tug down her tights and underpants. "They are stuck at the knees. Let me sit on the toilet and when I'm finished can you come in and yank them off?"

Feeling the blood rise to his cheeks he gave an audible "yep"

He helped her to the bathroom and steadied her on the toilet. "This must be what old people feel like when their in one of those old homes." Hermione thought drunkenly. "Oh this is to embarassing, I can't believe I acted like this with Professor Snape. Oh Hermione he isn't a professor yet so you have no worries." She chastisted herself.

"Are you finished yet?" Severus asked paitently as he heard the drips left over go into the toilet bowel.

"Sounds like it, now can you pull off my pants and take me to the army bed. My shirt will cover my modesty."

Bending down on his knees he took off the blue tights and threw them in the corner of the bathroom. Standing up he helped her move to her bed.

Flopping on to camp bed, Hermione looked at Severus. "Thanks for the wonderful day. Sorry for being drunk."

Nodding in sympathy Severus went to the bathroom and changed into his pajayma pants and cleaned his teeth. "It's been a long but eventful day. She is an interesting person, lets see what tomorrow brings."

He exited to the room where he saw Hermione asleep looking peaceful.

Turning off the light in their room he settled into bed. Sleep came fast for him.

_~_

Hey everyone oh I am so thrilled to be finish this chapter I have had some ideas in my mind and floods of inspiration. I had to up grade the rating as it's going to get a bit "darker".

Oh Anti-Cheese got the question correct :) Long live the Romanovs hee hee.

Again thank you for your reviews they put a smile on my face. Oh the drunk scene was inspired by watching my boyfriend's mother being drunk. She gets like that when she has one to many wines.

I am thinking at the end of my story I'll put all author's notes as in a chapter on it's own.

Can't wait for chapter seven :)

Czar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Groans of pain awoke Severus, he didn't know what the time was but he was aware that his new friend was having a nightmare.

Curiously he sat up slowly in his bed. "Maybe I can practise Dumbledore's pensieve, it seems all is not what it seems with her." He thought looking towards the girl.

He stared at her as she continued to groan. His mind went blank and then he found himself staring at a mirror in front of him his face was hers, sweat was dripping down her forehead.

Her position was on her hands and knees, body naked. Severus could see from the mirror's reflection that her breasts now swayed as she tried to hold herself.

"I don't understand why you always want to put your penis in there? It seems all you ever want is to stick it there." Whimpered Hermione.

The man behind had a shock of ginger hair. His freckled face was now expressed as baffled, he grabbed a handful of her wild hair in his fist twisting it as he leaned near her ear. "Why do we have to go through this everytime huh? I told you, I feel better knowing that I came inside you. You don't understand when I have to pull out and have to finish myself off it isn't coming, it's more like wanking."

Moving her hips from side to side trying to dodge his penis entering her. He pulled back and slapped her bare buttock. "Why do you have to make this hard? The pain is all in your head and its cause you don't relax. Which makes it worse for you. Even when you shoved that book in my face. I read the text, it said it hurt and it also said that it is all up to you. Now stop moving and let him in."

Severus felt like punching this dunderhead, Hermione said no and this idiot kept pressuring her to surrender to him. "You love me right? So let him in. You said we could do it earlier today. Right just take it Hermione."

Severus in Hermione's mind could feel the searing pain rack her body as this man entered into her anally. It was an indescribable pain nothing Severus ever experienced even when he was zapped at by James Potter and Sirius Black.

A scream filled the room. Tears pricked Hermione's eyes. "It hurts Ronald, oh how much it hurts please take it out. I hate anal sex, I have told you endlessly how much I hate it. It is to painful." She cried out.

"Just shutup and take it." Ronald breathed heavily. His large hands were now holding onto her waist as he set himself into a rhythem.

"Don't hold back Ronald, I hate this. You take to long. I want it out." She screamed at him.

With a grunt he ejaculated inside of her rectum.

"That is just brilliant, Hermione just brilliant." He replied sarcastically.

She got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. Her insides ached and she emptied the semen into the bowel. Knowing full well that give it half an hour she would go again to dump the rest of the semen and what ever was of her feaces.

Outside she could hear him ranting. "You know what Hermione, we have never had good sex. I have given you tips and you have read those muggle and witch magazines and books on sex and it seems you don't comprehend any of it. You know what Lavender is a good lay and she tops you in sex any day. Even though your smart it seems your not smart enough in the bedroom department. Maybe getting with you during the war was a mistake, huh just cause Harry and Ginny ended up together. " He paused for a brief moment.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes again this time from emotional pain. "Is this over sex?" she asked.

Not listening to the question he continued.

"I thought I loved you, I really did. But your still the bossey whiny bitch you were when I first met you. I only ended up with you cause mum said it would be good to stay as a family, however I saw you as the breadwinner. What do you think I would get a glamourous job what with my education?"

Getting up from the toilet Hermione grabbed the dress that was hanging behind the door. Slipping it on she tried to hold back the rack of sobs that threatened to escape her mouth.

Stepping out of the bathroom she went to their room and put on her sandals. "Hermione I want you to pack your belongings. You should go and never come back ever again. I'll give you till tomorrow to pack your things and get out. Tonight I'm going to stay at Lavender's, by tomorrow afternoon you should be gone. I don't care where you go to but just leave."

He walked out the front door slamming it in his wake. Sitting in stun silence, for once she was speechless. Severus saw her looking in the mirror all she could whisper was "Lavender".

The vision went to black and he found himself back in the hotel room. Her groaning stopped and she was once again asleep.

"_What a sad experience. She wanted to please this guy and all he wanted was his own selfish pleasure. I can now understand why she acted the way she did at the pub. What he said would hurt anyone epsecially if it is to hurt their pride." _Severus thought. Then another thought came to him _"War, he said "Maybe getting with you during the war was a mistake." what could he mean? There hasn't been a war between Britain in the muggle world or wizarding world for a long time."_

During his musing he fell back to sleep, his thoughts were of horror and confusion but he would wait for her to tell him anything when she was ready.

_~_

This chapter was kind of a hard one for me to write on so many levels. Hence making it an M rating.

Please as normal review if you like. Chapter eight is next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Among his musing as he drifted back to sleep, he heard the that disgusting guy telling that Hermione had read both muggle and witch magazines. This he concluded in his mind confirmed she was either a witch or a squib. Possibly the latter.

The sun streamed through the window, it was once again morning this time Hermione woke up. She noticed she was only in her shirt and last nights antics came flooding back to her.

Looking around the room she saw Severus still asleep. She got up from her bed and entered the bathroom, she saw her tights and knickers in the corner of the bathroom. _ "Oh great, I can't believe I let him see me like that. Oh well I am sure within time he would see far worse."_

Hermione reasoned with herself.

Stepping into the warm shower she let the water massage her muscles. Leaning against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle the water cascaded down the front of her body. Last night she let herself go and told Severus about Ron and while she slept the scene of him leaving her replayed in her mind.

Wincing at the words he used made her feel useless. Ron always had a jealous streak she didn't notice it until the Yule ball when she was fifteen and she went with Viktor Krum. No it wasn't just his jealousy he was also immature. In a lot of ways in fact he was down right annoying at times, it was something she put up with for public sake. During the war he showed he could be able to be calm in situations but after the war the immaturity came flooding back. He was after all the infamous Harry Potter's best friend and the brother of Harry's wife Ginny.

Taking a deep breath she grab the bar of soap from the soap holder and lathered up her body. _"The last few months have been terrible. Was I really in love with him? I had a talk with Luna and she asked what I actually saw in him. It was a hard question to answer, instead I went with "Oh his companionship, we have been friends for almost eight years so it seemed natural to transcend into a romantic relationship." How I wish it never came to that. Only staying with him for the sake of everyone else and how I loathed him always wanting to penetrate my anus. We never ever made love it was just sex. Well still I am here on holiday with non other then the young professor Snape. He is a pleasant fellow actually, not the snide remarking teacher I have come to know. This is the Snape no-one will ever know and may the gods rest his soul."_

She thought sadly. Stepping out of the shower, she reached for the towel. Toweling herself off she opened the door hoping he was still asleep.

The snore from the bed alerted her, he was asleep. She walked to the cupboard they shared and she pulled out her jeans, with a mustard short sleeved shirt and a brown vest.

Quickly getting dressed into her entire, she brushed her bushy hair. While looking in the mirror infront of Severus' bed she looked at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed. His hair sprawlled on the white pillow cases.

This was a Snape no-one would ever see. Turning her attention to the mirror she continued to comb through the ever endless knots and tangles which was her birds nest of hair.

A slight "mmmm" sounded behind her made her look at the stretching figure in the mirror. "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" Severus asked.

Turning around she flashed him a smile. "Oh yes I did, I find sleeping it off after I have been drinking helps. I never have had a hang over. Again I apologise for the way I acted last night."

Severus nodded a pleasant smile. "It is okay, I guess you had to get it out of your system. I am glad your wearing jeans and sneakers. We are going to Pleasure Beach. I'm going to get up and have a shower. Did you know there is a radio in the cupboard? If you want I'll get it down for you so you don't have to watch the telly if you didn't want to."

He got up out of bed and strode to the cupboard. On the topshelf behind a blanket was the small portable radio. He turned it on running his index finger over the dial to get a station, static sounded from the speaker, muffled voices and he stopped to a clear voice which broke the peace in the room.

"This is a channel which has the latest chart hits. I am gathering you might like it." Severus offered. He placed it on the counter.

"Well I am off to get ready for the day."

He stopped and looked at her "You look nice Hermione." He commented while entering the bathroom.

Turning her attention back to the mirror her face flushed.

The music were songs her parents used to play on the record player when she was a kid. Feeling a little homesick she switched off the radio. She went to her book bag and open up a text book she kept from Hogwarts it was one of the smaller books and it was on creatures of the forbidden forest. She read it before but it was like an old friend to be reading it again.

Hearing the door open she thrust the book back into her bookbag. It didn't take long for Severus to exit the bathroom. He dressed in another poloshirt with jeans. Walking to the door he opened it and waited for Hermione to exit. Locking the door he turned to her and offered his elbow. Smilinig at the gesture she threaded her arm through his and off they went to start their day.

_~_

I can not believe I have written three chapters in one day. This story is writing itself. Thank you for your reviews, I did fix up chapter six. That's is what I get for sitting up in the morning till 3 again.

As always feel free to review

Czar


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Soft meows came from the orange fur ball standing by the counter, holding his front paw up. His demanded to be picked up by the woman.

Leaning over to pick him up, her straggly dirty blonde hair brushed against the floor.

"Hush Crookshanks, I don't know how long Hermione's going to be away for. She left me in charge of you and told you to be a good boy."

Settling him into her arms she walked to the cupboard and produced a tin of cat food. Placing the heavy cat onto the table she proceeded to grab the can opener from the second draw of her kitchen cupboard. Doing the task of feeding her friend's cat it gave her pleasure to be able to be trusted the little creature that was now running towards the cat bowel which she left on the table.

She watched in amusement as the feline buried his squashed face into the food. A knock at the door broke the peace. Moving swiftly to the front door, she turned the knob. Neville Longbottom stood there anxiously as she answered the door.

"Hello Neville, would you like to come in?" She asked.

Wiping his shoes on the door mat, Neville entered the front room. "Hello Luna, I thought I drop in and tell you something I heard from Harry and Ginny. "

"Well if that is the case then how about I put on the kettle and tell me what's going on. You seem desperate to tell me now."

He started to fidget with his fingers as he followed her down the hallway. "Well, they said that Ron and Hermione have split up and that Ron is back with Lavender. No one has seen Hermione since, and they, Harry and Ginny came around asking if I had seen her. Which I hadn't so I came around to ask if you seen..." Neville stopped mid sentence as he saw on Luna's table a familiar large orange cat eating.

"Blimey Luna Lovegood, that is Hermione's Crookshanks isn't? What's he doing here?"

Luna looked over at the creature and back at Neville. "Neville, please sit and I'll get that tea. Then I will tell you. "

Pushing Neville into the nearest seat and hurried over to the gas stove. Turning on the gas, she got the gas lighter and ignited the gas. She put the kettle on and prayed that it would quickly heat up. Rushing around she pulled out two cups, placing them on the bench, placing two teabags into the cups. The whistle from the kettle announced it was ready to pour the water. Turning off the gas, she started to pour the water into the cups.

"Luna why are you in a hurry? Is there something that I need to know?"

"Now Neville I'm just getting us tea. You have two sugars like me right?" She spoke rapidly.

"Uh yes, I do." Neville answered her.

Placing the cup in front of Neville, she sat opposite him. "Why is Crookshanks staying with you?" Neville asked her as she sipped her tea.

"Hermione left him with me to look after. She has gone on Hols and she said she will be gone all summer and someone had to mind him. I knew she spilt from Ron." She answered honestly.

"Oh, well then do you know where she went to? Ginny and Harry, especially Harry is very worried about her." Neville started to pat Crookshanks as he sipped his tea.

Luna wanted to spill everything but she knew she couldn't betray Hermione's trust. "I do know where she went. I can't tell you were she went to, she told me in the strictest confidence where she was going. After all what Ron did to her was pretty low. It's always Ron going between Lavender and Hermione. Hermione deserves better then Ron, that's my opinion."

Nodding at the answer Neville replied "I agree with you, Ron is still our friend and I have to say that we shouldn't go in between the lines. It's not really our business. Apparently Lavender is pretty smug over it, you know? Sprouting that Ron has picked the better woman. And that Hermione needs to find someone who is more Hermione's level."

Finishing the last dregs of her tea, Luna wondering how Hermione was doing back in 1978. "I hope you are enjoying yourself Hermione? You deserve this break." She thought.

*~*

Hi all, sorry for not posting this sooner, I have a lot going on. With assignments for uni and spending time with my boyfriend it has taken me a while to get back to you. I decided on changing scene to 1998, I am sure the others would be worried about Hermione. Then I thought oh what's happen to Crookshanks so he is staying with Luna for the time being.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Czar.


End file.
